Never To Be Destroyed
by RunawayStew
Summary: Seventeen year old, Bella Swan is just getting by with her boring little life. When major stud, Edward Cullen comes to town, that will change. Everything will changed. But the question is, will it change for the better or worse?


Why am I here? Me, seventeen year old Bella Swan at a party. I don't even like parties. The only times I ever come are if someone drags me or I am forced by my mother to one of her ridiculous business parties with a bunch of middle aged men and women and overly expensive finger foods. This time, I was indeed dragged here, by my dear friend Angela. Angela and I have been best friends since we were toddlers, we know everything about each other, and I mean _everything._

Apparently, she and her boyfriend, Scott, were tired of being alone at her house while her parents, along with my own, are off on a business trip. Our parents hold the same profession, doctors. They're both surgeons, my mother is a brain surgeon and Angela's father is a heart surgeon. Both of our parents are divorced. My father and her mother both left state, not together though.

For once, I actually wish our parents were in town. If they were then this stupid party would never exist and I would still be under the covers in my warm bed. As I get up from my secluded seat I had occupied in the corner of Angela's parlor I sighed deeply. Parties gave me such anxiety. All the hot and sweaty people pushing against one another and the blaring music on top of it did not make for a very happy Bella. Ever since I was a child I hated things to be loud. My parents fought a lot when I was younger so I was use to a loud atmosphere. Even with that said, I do not like any sort of loudness, it brings back horrible memories.

I exited the parlor and was greeted by an extremely evident change in volume. I groaned inwardly and continued walking. I turned my head back and forth with every step, searching for Angela. Taking into consideration that my mind set was completely on finding Angela, I was not paying much attention to where and how fast I was walking to say the least. In general, I am a pretty balanced and aware person, but today, not so much. I walked straight into to a very tall, handsome and mysterious guy

His tousled ebony hair sat perfectly on his head. It had the I-Just-Got-Out-Of-Bed-And-Ran-My-Fingers-Through-I t look. His body was boyish, lean and strong, but perfectly sculpted. On his top he was wearing a black wife beater and on the bottom were a pair of dark wash jeans and Vans on his feet. Still having a hint of muscle to show. His face is perfectly sculpted, much like the rest of his body. He has high cheekbones, a nose as straight as a needle, and perfect lips with almost razor sharp, pin straight, white teeth. His skin is deathly pale, almost porcelain looking, yet he still looked like a god. His eyebrows were the same jet black color as the beautiful locks on thatperfectly shaped head of his. They were straight and slightly bushy, right above his round brown eyes.

"Someone's in quite a rush, I see." said a velvety voice.

I was not surprised at all to hear such a beautiful voice come out of this being. I wasn't any less amazing though. I let out a slight laugh that wasn't even audible due to the blaring music surrounding us. I knew he was aware of it though cause he flashed a crooked smile at me. "Uh y-yeah, parties aren't really my scene." I stammered. "Aw c'mon, you should stay. Stick with me, I'll keep you company." he tried. I sighed, his eyes were screwing with my judgment. I gave a weak nod, accepting his offer. He smiled widely and put his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. I grunted at the sudden movement.

He dragged me through crowd of people and took me into Angela's backyard. Surprisingly, there was no one out here. "So, do I get to know your name?" he asked in his musical voice as we sat down on the grass. I smirked, "Only if I get to know yours" I countered. He smiled at me. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." Edward Cullen. What a name. It definitely suits him. "Bella Swan" I say. He stares at me for a moment after my comment. Looking over my face, studying my features. Almost as though he was putting the name to the face like a puzzle and then storing it away in his memory, never to be destroyed.

I have to say, it was slightly uncomfortable just sitting here under his gaze. I tried my best to hide it though. He finally ended his little moment and rubbed his jaw. God, that jaw is something else. "So Miss Swan, how come you're here if 'parties aren't really your scene'?" he asks, quoting me. "Angela basically forced me here. I was perfectly content at my house, in my bed. But no, nope, Bella has to 'get out of the house more' and live a little I guess." I answer, repeating Angela's reasoning to him. He let out a soft laugh. I smiled slightly. "So Mr. Cullen," I say, mocking him. "What brings you here this fine evening? I've never seen you around here before." I finish in a purposely silly tone. My town, Aster, California, was fairly small. I'm not sure how I've never seen him around before, at least I should have seen him at school.

"I just moved here from Chicago. I'm home schooled so I am at my house a lot." he answers. Chicago huh. That's a pretty big change. I wonder why him and his family would leave Chicago to come here. "I lived in Chicago since I was born, moved houses once when I was ten because my parents divorced. I live with my mom, she remarried about a year or two after the divorce." he tells me. "What's your step-dad like?" I ask. He smiles and begins talking again, "He's pretty cool, his name is Jeff." I smile, taking in all the new information I have acquired.

"Okay, that's enough about me. How about you tell me about yourself." he suggests. "I don't think you want to know about me." I say. "Oh, on the contrary Miss Swan! I want to know everything about you." He says. I chuckle at his fake English accent. "Well okay, you better get yourself comfortable then."


End file.
